


Danganronpa Future Of Despair

by Capripsymoone



Series: Danganronpa Future of Despair [1]
Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capripsymoone/pseuds/Capripsymoone
Summary: Its been a long time since Junko Enoshima was killed. The world had recovered, but not in the right way. The Killing game show was ever so popular, with 44 seasons, an episode a season, which featured 16 students murdering each other. Now, this year they got a bigger budget, so instead of 16 students, its 20.





	Danganronpa Future Of Despair

Danganronpa Future of Despair

Chapter one: Enter the game

Read slowly for better effect.

I opened my eyes. Wait. That means I was asleep. I looked around. I was leaning against a wall. I didn't recognize where I was at. I was in a clean, white room. The only features appeared to be a door and a window. 

Huh. I wasn't scared, not yet Anyway, and for now tried to stand. After a few attempts (my legs were shaky) I managed, and stumbled to the window. What I saw I wasn't prepared for. Earth. I saw a blue planet, with clouds and large green and brown landmasses. I was... in space? My breath caught. It was beautiful, for sure, but at the same time, terrifying. 

Why was I in space? How did I get here. And Most Importantly, who am I? I knew who I was ofcourse, I held on to that for my own sanity.

I am Ryoka Sumai, SHSL Wanderer

Wanderer. Lame Ultimate, but that means I have visited 139 countries, with my top 3 probably being the United States (met a celebrity), England (had a lunch with distant royalty) and South Africa (found some daimonds and gave them to locals). My least favorite was probably in Venice, where a riot was going on, and I had to run and hide. But I suppose wandering has its ups and downs. But thats me.

After I recounted those things in my head, I heard the door behind me open.

"Hello? Oh!" I turned and saw a guy wearing a black t shirt, blue pants, an apron and brown shoes. He was about my height (I'm 5'5, hes probably 5'7) "I found another one!" He called over his shoulder. I heard an unintelligible reply. 

"Nice outfit." I look down and realize I was wearing a Brown trench coat, red long sleeved shirt, and dark blue jeans, and black boots. I remembered the rest of my appearance. Blonde shoulder blade hair that is immune to the effects of gel. Green eyes and pale skin. He had brown short hair, blue eyes, and slightly tan skin. And he looked like he had almost no muscle.

"Uh... who are you? Where am I?" I asked. He frowned thoughtfully. " Lets see... I don't know where we are. Space presumably. " He points at the window. " I noticed. Who are you then?" I asked. " Its a pleasure to meet you. My name is Rosuma Kukara, the SHSL Roast Chef. Who are you?" 

I introduced myself, and as soon as that was over with a girl walked in. She was about 6 feet ttall, well muscled, lean, tan and had a few scars. Her black hair was in a simple ponytail, and her brown eyes were alert. She had a black tank top, some gloves (tan) and some brown boots. She had skintight pants. Brown. She eyed me warily for a few seconds, then held out her hand. 

" I am Tora Ikkinora, the SHSL Hunter." I heard who you are. I can tell you do not have any useful information." She spoke dismissively, but firm. Mildy offended, I said " I know lots of important things. Like did you know-" "Anything regarding our situation." Oh.

She turned away. " I will look for more people." She left. "Maybe we should go too." Rosuma suggested. Nodding we both turned to leave.

Well, I will upload part 2 of chapter one soon. Lemme know what you think.


End file.
